impossiblecreaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rex Chance
Si Rex Chance is a human male and later a creature-human hybrid. He is the son of Dr. Eric Chanikov, the developer of the Sigma Technology. Personality He's a bit brusque due to his experiences but Rex is a virtuous character who's loyalties lie with helping others; going so far as sacrificing his own career to save a man's life. A well educated and seasoned traveler; he has a knack for leadership and learned how to command thanks to his time spent with the army. Although he grew up unaware of his super human abilities, he did notice something was strange about him. When he was a kid, a dog bit him and the animal was sick for a week. On top of that, Rex has the ability to go through prolonged periods without sleep and has a keen sense of his surroundings. Lucy describes him as dirty and often makes remarks on his stench. Biography His father, Dr. Eric Chanikov developed the Sigma Technology; which came into existence in the immediate aftermath of a massive explosion; known as the Tunguska event. The blast was caused by the testing of a weapons project known as the Death Ray, first conceived by Nikola Tesla. Rex's mother perished in the event but miraculously he survived, despite his exposure to gamma radiation. He was not unaffected however as the event left him combined him with the very elements of his environment; granting him extra sensory abilities. Becoming the first and only human to be successfully combined with the Sigma Technology. Rex grew up knowing nothing about this event or his powers. His father had him sent away to America with a trustee while he was still young, as his father continued to live in exile in the Variatas Archipelago. Rex appears to have received a good education; getting a job as a War correspondent and covering the Spanish Civil War. During his time in Spain, some fascists attacked the village he was in and he risked his life to save a wounded soldier, breaking the first rule of journalism; you don't interfere. He was fired upon his return home but he didn't regret his decision. less then a year later, on June 8th 1937, Rex receives word from his father, having believed him dead these past many years. His father informs him about his whereabouts and asks him to visit so he may tell his son, the truth. Rex arrives at the Variatas Archipelago as per his Father's instructions but discovers an empty lab, with no sign of Dr. Chanikov. He does however find an inert sigma creature, floating in a chamber. Before he can investigate, he gets jumped by a Wolf/Scorpion hybrid and escapes through the window where he meets Upton Julius. Julius has Rex surrounded by his creatures and attempts to take him hostage but Dr. Lucy Willing arrives in the nick of time on her mobile lab, saving Rex and flying themselves away to safety. Soon after, the two learn that Julius had his father killed so he could use the Sigma technology for his plans on world conquest and use Rex's abilities to achieve it. He and Lucy set out to stop him and avenge Dr. Chanikov's death. Aftre defeating Julius, Rex's eyes turn white for reasons unknown; just like a Sigma creatures'. This is most likely a result of his powers growing due to the constant exposure to the Technology but it's left open-ended. Upton Julius Rex shows no interest in joining Julius in his quest for power and would rather make him pay for what he did to his father. He's able to evade Julius's capture until he arrives on Isla Tantus where Julius attempts to use a Combiner relay on Rex to control his mind; Rex fights back and overcomes the command. He later confronts him again where Upton tries pulling a gun on Rex. Rex doesn't care and walks away, telling him goodbye; a creature then flies in and carries Julius off at Rex's command. Lucy Willing Rex was open with Lucy from the start as she was a good friend of his father. His relationship with her is friendly. When trying to watch a beautiful sunset together, he put his arm around her shoulder which she promptly removed. Rex cares for Lucy's well-being and expressed concern for her sudden desire for revenge after she saw how her work was being abused, despite becoming overly aggressive himself. When she was kidnapped by one of Julius's pets, King; he was stead fast in trying to get her back. When the two eventually reunited, Lucy leapt into his arms for a hug in a brief romantic moment. Impossible Creatures He and Lucy Willing are the only two playable characters during the Campaign of Impossible Creatures. You can also fight against him in Multiplayer mode. Characteristics He wears a brown vest over a white shirt, with brown pants and boots. He always carries a rifle Lucy gave him on his back which he uses to shoot Neuro Toxin darts at other creatures. He can regenerate health over time and you can Garrison him in the lab to protect him. Enemy Creatures will also become poisoned if touched by him. Abilities Upon arriving on the island Rex's exposure to the Sigma Technology acquired him many new unique abilities. Rex abilities consist of, * Gather DNA * Neuro Toxin * Regeneration * Pack Hunter * Keen Sense * Poison Touch Chance